Schuldgefühle
by DivineDil
Summary: Nachdem Katara Aang in der Pause des Theaterstückes zurückgewiesen hat, haben sie noch ein weiteres Gespräch. EIP, Kataang.


Das ist mein erster Oneshot, den ich hier veröffentliche.

Nachdem ich EIP gesehen habe, habe ich mir viele Dialoge ausgedacht, was Katara eigentlich genau denken muss. Das hier ist eine von vielen und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß! (Mir ist leider kein besserer Titel eingefallen XD)

Disclaim: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender (Avatar-Der Herr der Elemente gehört nicht mir, sondern Nickelodeon und Mike und Bryan.)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Schuldgefühle**

Der Schmerz steckte Aang noch immer tief in den Knochen, selbst als draußen auf dem Balkon stand und frische Luft einatmete. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dieses Stück, der Text, das, was geschehen war, und sein fataler Fehler. Sein Kopf schien schwer und doch so leicht, alles schwirrte umher und doch war ihm alles klar. Fast alles. Aang

seufzte. Warum nur? Warum? Warum musste der Autor dieses verdammten Stückes nur diese Szene einbauen, diesen Schund? Warum schien es so wirklich und realistisch? Warum fühlte Aang diesen Schmerz, angefangen bei dem, das er gesehen hatte? Warum hatte er sich Hoffnungen gemacht?

Seine Seele fühlte sich an, als würde etwas von oben auf sie herabfallen, nach jedem Atemzug, immer und immer wieder. Er lehnte sich gegen den Balkon und starrte aufs weite Meer hinaus. Das sanfte Rauschen der Wellen schien ihn beruhigen zu wollen, doch selbst das klappte nicht.

,,Hat jemand von euch Aang gesehen?", fragte Katara. Besorgt ließ sie ihren Blick umher wandern. Toph, Zuko und Suki standen gelangweilt herum.

,,Er wollte mir Feuerflocken holen gehen, schon vor zehn Minuten! Allerdings ist er immer noch nicht zurück!", antwortete Sokka.

,,Ich werde mal draußen nachsehen", meinte seine Schwester und ging die Balkone absuchen. Schließlich, an Bürgern und Adligen der Feuernation vorbeigedrängt, fand sie den Avatar an die Balkonbrüstung gelehnt. Katara hob den Vorhang beiseite und trat hinter ihn.

Aang hörte zaghafte Schritte hinter sich und er wusste, dass sie es sein musste. Jedoch drehte er sich nicht um.

,,Aang? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

,,Was sollte denn bitte in Ordnung sein? Dieses Stück ist schrecklich!"

,,Ich verstehe, dass dich das aufregt, aber findest du nicht, dass du ein wenig überreagierst?" Der Himmel hatte sich verdüstert, fast schwarz

Aang riss sich wütend die Mütze vom Kopf. ,,Überreagieren? Wenn ich kein blockiertes Chakra hätte, wäre ich vermutlich schon im Avatar-Zustand!"

Katara stellte sich neben ihn und erkannte dann, welchen Fehler sie gemacht hatte. Aber da war es schon zu spät.

,,Katara", fing er ganz leise an, ,,meintest du das wirklich, was du da drinnen gesagt hast?"

,,Da drinnen? Sag mal, worüber redest du?" Dabei wusste sie es genau.

,,Auf der Bühne! Als du gesagt hast, dass ich nur so eine Art kleiner Bruder für dich bin und du nichts weiter fühlst." Katara hielt ihre rechte Hand nervös an den linken Arm. ,,Das habe doch nicht ich gesagt, das war ein Schauspieler".

,,Aber es stimmt, nicht wahr? Bei der Invasion haben wir uns geküsst und ich dachte, wir wären dann zusammen - aber das sind wir nicht". Mit traurigen und gleichzeitig flehenden, hoffenden Augen schaute er zu Katara, die ihren Blick übers Meer schweifen ließ. ,,Aang, ich weiß auch nicht, ich..."

,,Warum weißt du es nicht?"

,,Weil wir uns mitten im Krieg befinden und wir andere Dinge haben, um die wir uns Sorgen machen müssen!", meinte Katara. ,,Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt."

,,Und wann ist der richtige Zeitpunkt?"

,,Aang, es tut mir leid, aber im Moment bin ich einfach ein bisschen verwirrt", sagte sie und schloss dann bedauernd die Augen. Aang beugte sich vor und legte seine Lippen sanft auf ihre, doch sie riss die Augen auf, schrak zurück und verfinsterte ihren Blick dann.

,,Ich sagte ich bin verwirrt!", rief sie in scharfem Ton. ,,Ich gehe wieder rein." Stirnrunzelnd und ohne Aang in die Augen zu sehen, drehte sie sich um und lief auf die Treppen zu, wurde immer schneller.

,,Ich bin so ein Idiot!" Aang schlug seine Stirn gegen die Balkonbrüstung.

Es waren einige Minuten verstrichen, als Aang seinen Blick vom herab scheinenden Mond löste und dieselben Treppen hochstieg, über die Katara vorhin so eilig gestürmt war. Er wollte seufzen oder sonst etwas, aber er verspürte nur dieses Stechen in Brust- und Bauchgegend, durch die ihre Worte strömten. _Ich bin einfach nur verwirrt... nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt..._ Was bedeutete das? War sie wirklich nur "verwirrt" oder mochte sie einfach nicht die Wahrheit sagen?_ Ich habe alles falsch gemacht... Ich hätte sie nicht küssen dürfen!_

Aang schob den samtroten Vorhang beiseite. Das Theaterstück war natürlich schon längst weitergegangen, aber das war Aang egal.

Als er grade in den Bühnensaal treten wollte, zögerte er noch einen Moment. Wie sollte er Katara gegenübertreten? Würden sie miteinander reden? Über normale Dinge mussten sie wohl, aber würde es in nächster Zeit wieder vertrauliche Gespräche geben? Trost und Umarmungen ihrerseits? Ganz bestimmt, Katara war nun mal so. Aber was, wenn nicht? Konnte ihre Freundschaft das aushalten? Plötzlich hörte Aang ein leises Krächzen, wie von einer Tür oder morschem Holz. Instinktiv hob er den Kopf und folgte dem Geräusch, er ging den Flur längs, bis zu einer halboffen stehenden Tür. Vorsichtig warf er einen Blick durch den Spalt. Und sah Katara.

Sie stand am Fenster des Raums.

Aang wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Am liebsten wollte er ihr nahe sein und fragen, warum sie da stand, aber er traute sich nicht. Langsam drehte er sich um, aber da ertönte ihre Stimme. ,,Aang?"

Er drehte sich wieder um, schaute sie aber nicht an. ,,Hey", sagte er. ,,Hey.", sagte auch sie. ,,Solltest du nicht längst schon wieder auf deinem Platz sein?"

,,Nein, ich... Das ist nicht so leicht", flüsterte er.

,,Was?"

,,Nichts... Ich wollte grade gehen. Was ist mit dir?"

,,Ich wollte auch grade gehen".

,,Okay, dann-"

,,Warum schaust du mir nicht in die Augen?", unterbrach sie ihn. So schwer es ihm auch fiel und obwohl er geglaubt hatte, er konnte es nicht, hob er nun seinen Blick. Für einige Momente herrschte tiefes und betretenes Schweigen, doch dann wurde es von dem jungen Avatar gebrochen. ,,Katara? Es tut mir alles sehr leid. Ich bin zu weit gegangen." Bei dem Gedanken an seinen Versuch, sie zu küssen, errötete er.

,,Mir tut es leid! Ich habe solche Schuldgefühle, ich denke die ganze Zeit, ich hätte dich nicht so angiften sollen, aber ich kann im Moment einfach nicht klar denken! Ich habe dir sehr wehgetan, nicht wahr?" Ihre Stimme verstarb.

Aang schüttelte den Kopf, aber beide wussten, dass dies nicht stimmte. ,,Ich habe dich verletzt", murmelte sie. Aang hatte noch so viele Fragen an sie. Meinte sie das ernst, was sie vorhin gesagt hatte? Wann war der richtige Zeitpunkt?

,,Aang, es tut mir wirklich so leid."

,,Ich kann nur diese Ungewissheit nicht ertragen!", erwiderte er auf einmal. Katara riss ihre Augen auf. ,,Ungewissheit?"

Wusste sie echt nicht, was er meinte?

,,Ich weiß nicht, was du für mich empfindest, noch nicht einmal du weißt es, ich weiß nicht, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, du ebenfalls nicht! Weißt du, ich möchte dir nur gerne nahe sein. Aber solange du "verwirrt" bist, habe ich keinen Plan, was ich machen soll und wie ich mich verhalten soll!" Seine Stimme wurde immer gereizter. Katara runzelte die Stirn.

,,Wieso betonst du das mit dem Verwirrt-Sein? Glaubst du mir etwa nicht? Glaubst du, ich denk mir das nur aus? Vielleicht, weil ich dich in Wahrheit nicht liebe!?", rief sie.

Aang fühlte sich, als würde er in Asche zerfallen und verweht werden.

Von eiskaltem Wind.

Katara hatte das ausgesprochen, wovor er sich so fürchtete.

,,Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte sie sich ein weiteres Mal, ganz leise. ,,Ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen". Sie schwiegen beide.

,,Die anderen warten bestimmt schon auf uns." Mit gebrochener Stimme ging Aang durch die Tür. Sie mieden sich gegenseitig, als wäre eine einzige Berührung oder Anhäherung ein tödlicher Schlag. Katara folgte ihm mit Abstand, er blieb stehen, sie überholte ihn und ging vor ihm herein. Aang holte tief Luft und stieß den Vorhang beiseite.

,,Folgendes hast du verpasst: Wir kamen in der Feuernation an und wir waren in dieser Schule und Katara war die bemalte Lady..." Sokka erzählte eifrig, während Aang sich auf seinen Platz setzte. Traurig schaute er zu Katara, die schräg vor ihm saß und sich nicht ein einziges Mal umdrehte.

,,Oh, die Invasion fängt an!"

Aang erinnerte sich.

_Nach dem heutigen Tag wird alles anders sein, nicht wahr? -Ja, das wird es wohl..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Bitte R&R! Ich freue mich total auf Reviews!


End file.
